


Interruptions

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: The Boba Fett Babysitting Archives [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, boba fett babysits, no reader, no romantic pairing - Freeform, the child is safe thou dont worry, uncle boba fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: One of Boba Fett’s criminal meetings ends up interrupted by that of the child and a present he has for him.
Series: The Boba Fett Babysitting Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214597
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic to be added to the Boba Fett babysitting archives! Enjoy ^-^

The king of the crime world, Boba Fett, sat perched high upon his throne. His helmet glinting menacingly in the dim light, as he titled his gaze down to the cowering person sitting before him. The man’s pleading and begging bouncing throughout the large room, as he tried to reason with the Mandalorian. Though it didn’t seem like his plea for life was going to end in his favour.

The man’s terrified voice had grabbed the attention of all those in the area, and they watched in bated breaths as the scene continued to unfold before them. Some had felt pity for the man, shaking their heads at the sad display he was showing, their hearts sinking with the knowledge that this would not end well. Others took delight in his distress, their grins and mocking gazes drinking in the sight of him like it was the most humorous thing. Treating him as if he was just the newest entertainment to befall the legendary hunters wraith. Though who could really blame them for their cheer? Only a fool would betray Boba Fett after all, and a fool this man was indeed.

“You have a lot of nerve crossing me.” Boba had finally spoken to the man. His voice thick with fury and sounding stern with each word that left him. “It’s like you’re asking for me to kill you.”

“Fett please! I… I-It was a mistake!”

A huff of a laugh had left the bounty hunter at the man’s words, his amusement with the man dwindling more with each pitiful remark he had heard. “A mistake? That’s what you’re calling it? Running off with my credits was just a little old mistake, hm?”

“I… It was a poor taste of judgment!” The criminal had said, his voice wavering with each word that left his lips, “I never should have run off with your credits. I-I wasn’t thinking. Please forgive me! I’ll never do such a thing again—I swear on my life!”

Boba had appeared to tip his head in thought while looking at the groveling fool in front of him. The sight of which had brought the said man a small drop of hope, thinking that he would be spared the fearsome bounty hunters punishment. Although that glimmer of freedom he sought had died quickly at hearing the Mandalorian’s next words.

“You see the thing is… Nobody crosses me and gets to walk free.”

Fennec Shand—who had remained close to her bosses side—had brought up the blaster rifle in her hands properly as he finished speaking. The weapon now pointed to the man as she steadied herself behind the scope. The intention of her actions clear to all those around and causing for another brief silence to fall over the room. All eyes turning to watch the show that was about to reach its peak.

“Babaa!”

Everyone in the room had seemed to freeze at the sudden sound of a child's cheerful cry ringing out into the chamber. Even Fennec’s finger had twitched away from the trigger of the rifle—though her gaze never did remove itself from the scope—as everyone soon nervously watched the small green child enter into the room. Their breaths quickly catching in worry as the kid made their way to the throne where the one and only Boba Fett was still seated.

The small child had shuffled up to stand before the fearsome man. His little smile never leaving his features while under the man’s daunting gaze—a feat not even many hunters could handle themselves. The child had babbled some more, still much too young to form proper words or even be in this type of place, as the armored covered man appeared to take a great interest in the little creature. Everyone soon watching as the kid held out a piece of paper—a drawing—towards the famous bounty hunter.

Boba Fett had stared at the offering for a moment, titling his head again at the sight of it. He had stood soon after, taking the paper out from the little child’s hands and seeming to give it a look over. A quiet hum leaving him as he did, though his true thoughts had remained unknown, due to the helmet which shielded his features of view. The child only letting out a happy coo in reply as he continued to watch Fett with unbound excitement.

Meanwhile, everyone else had the same questions hanging in their minds. Who was this kid and why was he here? The child was as good as dead as far as many of them were concerned. Nobody approached the legendary hunter and just got to walk away. This was Fett they were dealing with after all.

“Well would you look at that!” Boba had suddenly exclaimed, shocking everyone at the cheerfulness they heard. His loud voice soon echoing around the room and causing a new cloud of confusion to fall over everyone in its space. He had turned to his companion, showing the picture to her as well, the grin he now wore evident in his words alone, “Fennec take a look at what ad’ika drew for me.”

The woman had finally shifted her gaze from the scope, leaning over slightly to look at the paper and allowing for her own grin to overtake her features, “Looks just like you.”

“Doesn’t it?”

Boba had bent to pick up the child who had only continued to coo and babble happily up at him. He had walked down to the man kneeling at the bottom of his throne. Turning the paper to show him and holding it steadily to his view, as if he was waiting for the man to comment on it.

The paper in question had a brightly coloured drawing etched into its surface. A scribbled rendering of what appeared to be the bounty hunter holding hands with the child under a bright yellow sun. It was something typical of what you would expect a child to draw, but something unusual for a man such as Boba Fett to be excited about—or so everyone thought at least.

“Cute, ain’t it?” Boba had asked, his voicing shocking the man out of his confused daze all of a sudden. The bounty hunter's gaze hauntingly locked with the man’s own and striking another drop of fear into the criminal who still kneeled before him.

“Y-yes! Very cute!” The man had managed to let out in between shaking breaths. His reply quick and jumbled as he tried to calm his panicked heart, “Your child is quite the artist.”

“Oh he’s not mine.” Boba had replied nonchalantly while looking over the drawing once more, another pleased hum leaving him as he did, “Just babysitting for a friend.”

The bounty hunter had pinched the child’s cheeks lightly after his words. A rumbled chuckle leaving him as the child had let out another flurry of giggles at the ticklish gesture. Seeing the other hunter distracted, the man still kneeling had finally saw his chance for an escape. No one being none the wiser to the fact that he was now reaching for his blaster.

Boba Fett had caught the man’s movement though, his free hand quickly moving to pull out his own blaster before the man could completely remove his from its holster. Now pointing the weapon square with the man’s head, as his finger rested tauntingly over the trigger. It only would take one small pull to take the man's life. A simple movement and it all would be over.

“You’re a fool if you think you can pull a fast one on me.” Boba had spoken with a snarl, the child in his arms held closer into his chest and shielded away from any danger that the man below could cause. The child’s little eyes and large ears peeking up in interest, as he peered down at the once again quivering man from the safety of his caretaker’s hold.

“Now now Fett…” The criminal had smiled wearily up at the bounty hunter, nodding his head towards the child still sitting in the other man’s arms, “You don’t want to scare the kid or anything.”

Boba had merely shrugged, something which only caused more confusion among those in the room, the smirk the hunter wore evident in his voice as he spoke, “He’s seen worse.”

The blaster shot had fired quickly, the bright light shooting out and striking its target with pin-point precision. The man’s body had slumped over just as quickly and Boba had frowned beneath his armored layers. Turning to face where the shot had fired from, as the child had let out a shrill of coos and giggles from the excitement he had just witnessed.

“You’re always taking my fun away Fennec.”

The woman had only smirked at her boss and friend, setting the blaster rifle down in a more relaxed position, as she looked over them both. She had given a small wave with her hand to the child in his arms, before shrugging to the bounty hunter as she spoke, “Should have been quicker… besides you really shouldn’t be dragging this out in front of the kid.”

A sigh had left the bounty hunter, knowing that she was right, but not willing to admit such a thing. Finding himself wiggling his own fingers towards the little one still held tightly in his arms as a distraction. Murmured whispers of those in the room had soon broken out again, their stares now lingering over the child as they conversed about what had just happened and what it meant for them.

Hearing their questioning and feeling their gazes, Boba had found himself irritated, turning to let out a snarl from deep in his throat. Intent on making it clear of what exactly would happen if they dared to bring harm to the child with just his fury alone.

“What are you all staring at?” He had bellowed out, his voice echoing throughout the throne room and causing a new air of fright to settle among those who sat within its confines. Everyone’s gazes quickly snapping away at his question and going back to their own mumbled conversations. The child now dropped from their thoughts as they found themselves afraid of what the man would do to them if they dared to mention the kid again.

Boba had sat on his throne once more, though this time the child had been seated with him on his lap. Nobody questioned him on the child, nor did they even dare to look at them both sitting together. Barely giving another glance as the bounty hunter looked over the drawing again with the kid. Trying their best to drown out the sounds of the man’s surprisingly kind remarks and the little one’s giggles that could still be heard.

Some did think of how they could use this new information to their advantage. Wondering if they could use this newly discovered soft spot of the bounty hunter’s to achieve their goals. Although, those few individuals had soon watched their plans fall apart at the arrival of the child’s father later that day—another Mandalorian who seemed just as deadly as Fett.

Soon the appearance of the little green child would become the norm. His interruptions of the bounty hunters meetings a frequent, and almost joyful, occurrence for those of his court. It was strange of course, but it wasn't the weirdest thing any of the others in the palace had seen in their time around the Galaxy. Probably wasn’t the safest place for the small creature to be hanging around either. Then of course, it’s not like anyone would dare to do anything to the little green child anyway—only a fool would cross Boba Fett after all.


End file.
